1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a packer constructed to operate repeatedly in very sandy conditions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sand can be used in various perforating and fracturing operations, which can cause packers to seize or get stuck and not be operational in a wellbore. When packers become nonoperational, or get stuck in the wellbore, various problems occur. One major problem is that the packer can no longer be used and no other zones in the wellbore can be perforated or fractured.
Accordingly, there is a need for a packer that is better equipped to stay operational when sand is present in the wellbore.